Unholy Confessions
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: Summer after GoF: Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived; Gryffindor's Golden Boy and...Muggle Rocker? In order to forget what happened that night, Harry decided to go out and party. What he doesn't know is that a certain Potions Master knows. Look out Hogwarts, a Rock Star has hit! Bad Dumbles, Ron and slight Hermione Bashing! SS/HP, BW/HP, FW/GW/HP It will be slight harem
1. Gotta Get Me Some - Nickelback

Hello! I am SORRY I haven't updated in a WHILE. I have been busy looking for a job. And trust me, it SUCKS to HOLY HIGH HEAVEN! But I still have some time to write. So, ONTO the DISCLAIMER!

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything else in this FF. Except my OCS. Please support the official release.**_

_**0123456789**_

Severus Snape sneered as he sat in the upper floor of a club. Why is our favorite snarky dungeon bat in a bright, happy club you might ask? Well, it appears that out favorite Boy-Who-Lived decided to try to be a normal teenager and sneak out of the house. That apparently went against Dumbledore's plans and had sent Severus and other members of the Order out to find Harry. Severus being who he was, managed to find Potter first but hadn't told Dumbledore yet. Why? According to the poster on the club door, tonight was Music Night. Which meant that two unnamed bands (to keep it non biased) were going to go one on one to see who could get a recording contract. And from Severus's sources, Potter was going to perform tonight with his Muggle friends.

Severus rolled his eyes as the first band entered the stage. The Potions Master sipped at his drink, which was oh so much better than some of the alcohol that the Wizarding World served. Black eyes continued watch as Band A tried to do a cover of Coldplay's "Viva la Vida" only to fail miserably. A smirk painted itself across Snape's face as the band was booed off the stage. The DJ came out to speak. "A'ight! A'ight! Lotta hate in here but please put your hands together for out next BAND!"

And that was when the smirk turned into a sneer, for Severus knew that Potter's band was next. "Excuse me?" Severus turned away from the stage to see a good looking man standing next to Snape's table. "Do you mind if I sit here?" Severus shook his head and ignored the man as he returned his focus to the stage. But as Severus decided to take another sip of his drink, Potter swaggered onto the stage. Which made perfectly good scotch come spewing out of the older wizard's mouth.

Potter looked different. Like, if you didn't know any better, you would swear that was a different person. His black hair had acid green bangs and it hung just above his eyes. Speaking of eyes, Potter's infamous glasses were gone, most likely replaced with contacts. A ruby red lip ring shown brightly under the spot light and it went very well with the silver nipple ring that was being showed off through the boy's fishnet shirt. And what Snape could also see through the shirt was a lily flower tattooed above Potter's heart. To complete the look, tight black leather pants stuck to the Boy-Who-Lived's legs like a second skin.

To say the least, Severus was shocked on how (dare he say it) sexy the kid looked. But almost all coherent thought fled Severus's mind as the music began to play an Potter began to sing.

**I went out on the town with a friend last weekend**

**His ex-girlfriend's friend was there alone**

**She bought a couple rounds and I got the feelin'**

**She could really handle alcohol**

**Another one down and headed off the deep end**

**The more we drank the less that we had on**

**And it turns out she's got everything I want**

**All rolled into one**

**She smokes a little home grown**

**Drinks a little Cuervo**

**Still a little down home**

**There was never a doubt**

**She's got a fast car**

**Hotter than a dance bar**

**Looking like a rock star**

**She'll be the talk of the town**

**You know that**

**She's got everything I want**

**But all rolled into one**

**Gotta get me some**

**God almighty look at that body**

**Flickers like a sticker on a new Ferrari**

**She's a scene from a Baywatch rerun**

**Hotter than a barrel on a squeezed machine gun**

**She can get lower than a Maserati**

**Never seen somebody move that way**

**Everywhere she goes there's an instant party**

**Everybody wants to know her name**

**And it turns out she's got everything I want all rolled into one**

**She smokes a little home grown**

**Drinks a little Cuervo**

**Still a little down home**

**There was never a doubt**

**She's got a fast car**

**Hotter than a dance bar**

**Looking like a rock star**

**She likes to go out**

**And get her hands on**

**Anything to stand on**

**Anything to dance on**

**She can swing it around**

**Under the hot lights**

**Underneath the spotlight**

**Keep it goin' all night**

**She'll be the talk of the town**

**You know that**

**She's got everything I want**

**All rolled into one**

**Gotta get me some**

**God almighty look at that body**

**Flickers like a sticker on a new Ferrari**

**She's a scene from a Baywatch rerun**

**Hotter than a barrel on a squeezed machine gun**

**She smokes a little home grown**

**Drinks a little Cuervo**

**Still a little down home**

**There was never a doubt**

**She's got a fast car**

**Hotter than a dance bar**

**Looking like a rock star**

**She'll be the talk of the town**

**You know that**

**She's got everything I want**

**But all rolled into one**

**Gotta get me some**

**God almighty look at that body**

**Flickers like a sticker on a new Ferrari**

**She's a scene from a Baywatch rerun**

**Hotter than a barrel on a squeezed machine gun**

**She can get lower than a Maserati**

**Never seen somebody move that way**

**Everywhere she goes there's an instant party**

**Everybody wants to know her name**

**And it turns out she's got everything I want all rolled into one**

**She smokes a little home grown**

**Drinks a little Cuervo**

**Still a little down home**

**There was never a doubt**

**She's got a fast car**

**Hotter than a dance bar**

**Looking like a rock star**

**She likes to go out**

**And get her hands on**

**Anything to stand on**

**Anything to dance on**

**She can swing it around**

**Under the hot lights**

**Underneath the spotlight**

**Keep it goin' all night**

**She'll be the talk of the town**

**You know that**

**She's got everything I want**

**All rolled into one**

**Gotta get me some**

**I've gotta get me some!**

The crowd went wild as Potter stepped away from the microphone, a stupid smile plastered on his face. But what made Severus's jaw meet the floor was that Potter could SING! Both of the boy's parents couldn't hold to save their lives. With that thought, Severus stood up from his table and left, leaving behind a confused man and Potter none the wiser...

_**0123456789**_

_**END OF CHAPTER! Wow, that went by fast. I will post the next chapter soon! And the song was (for those who don't know) was/is Gotta Get Me Some by Nickelback, which is from their album "Here and Now" XD Love that album! Review please!**_


	2. Holding on to Heaven - Nickelback

_**Okay! New chapter of "Unholy Confessions"! I have been getting AMAZING feedback and also, ZE PLOT BUNNIES WILL NOT DIE! So, New chapter XD Read and Review! (BTW, mostly a flash back Chapter. So Sorry)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter NOR do I own Nickelback...Wish I did... **_

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~**_

Harry laughed as he danced with his friends. He was glad that he had meet them. Why? For they didn't care who or what he was. The Boy-Who-Lived booty grinded against another man as The Wanted's "Glad You Came" played. And Harry looked to see his best friends dancing. His best friend in the world was dancing with some girl. Jared Kontis was the Gryffindor's best friend, almost like a brother. _'No, he __is__ my brother.'_ thought the raven haired teen. A smile painted itself over his face as he remembered how he met Jared...

_**FLASHBACK! (please don't sue me...)**_

_Harry sighed as he pushed the heavy cart. Dudley was talking to Petunia, who was placing things in the cart. "But MUM! Andrea will be there. She is the ONE! I know she is!"_

_The Gryffindor rolled his eyes, for the bully was trying to convince his mother to let him go to some party where the girl he swore was the one (Boys. Pfft) was going. Harry ignored them as he continued to think about what happened only a couple days ago. The raven haired teen swallowed thickly, pushing back tears that threatened to fall. He knew he had night terrors. Ever since that night he had them. _

_His aunt had told him when she and Vernon went to his room to make him stop screaming, Petunia saw that Harry was curled up in a ball. The Muggles were told that Harry saw a classmate die. Brutally murdered in front of him. Vernon didn't care but what his wife saw reminded her of one of her cousins who went to a battle for the Queen. He came back, having night terrors. So, Petunia told her husband that she would take care of Harry whenever he had a night terror. _

_And from what the horsey woman learned was that the same man (if we could call him that) who killed her sister was back and had killed Harry's classmate. Sure, understanding that her nephew was traumatized made Petunia a bit sympathetic towards him but that didn't mean anything. She still treated him in the same way. _

_Harry continued to follow his aunt and cousin around the store, placing things in the cart that were on the list that he memorized. For his aunt would check (for one) and two, she sometimes forgot items. At the check out, they were waiting in line when a little boy came running by. He had knocked into Dudley and fell over. Petunia watched on as Dudley (who didn't know his mother was watching) snarled at the child. "Watch where you're GOING!"_

_The boy began to sniff and that was when Harry intervened. The Boy-Who-Lived got down on his knees and picked the child up, dusting him off. "Hey, it's okay. Come on, don't cry." The boy sniffed again, making Harry smile softly. The child smiled at Harry and ran off to his mother. The black haired teen stood up and went to help his aunt carry the groceries to the car..._

_**~~~A little later~~~**_

_Harry was pushing the now empty cart back to the buggy corral, wondering about what to do. His night terrors were getting worse and his aunt was the only thing that was helping. He would be brought out of his hell and brought back into reality. A reality Harry hated. And why did the Boy-Who-Lived hate reality? For nothing in this world seemed real and tangible. _

_The one person who he thought was his best friend was nothing more than a gloried asshole who was using Harry's fame to his own expenses. Ronald Weasley was not his friend. He let the red head think that the ravenette was friends with him but the youngest Weasley male was going to be in one helluva shock when they got back to Hogwarts. _

_Harry sighed and walked back to the car, only to stop at the parking spot. In the time Harry went to return the cart, Petunia thought it would be best to head on home...without her nephew. The green eyed teen just stared at the spot before walking towards the park, ignoring the feelings raising within his chest. He soon came to a nearby park and stopped at a bench that was off the beaten path. Sitting down, he rested his head in his hands. _

_A voice from above him made Harry look up. Staring at him was a taller male that had an acoustic guitar slung across his back. The young wizard stared back into the sapphire orbs that made the taller male's eyes. They just stared at each other for a while until the new comer went and sat down on the bench next to him. Harry wondered what he was doing and got his answer when the stranger pulled off his guitar and held it out to the skinny teen._

"_Here, hold this." he said._

_Harry flicked his gaze in between the guitar and the stranger until the Gryffindor reached out and grasped the wooden instrument. He pulled it into his lap and held it like he had seen others hold it. _

_The stranger frowned and asked, "Are you left or right handed?"_

_Harry raised his right hand. The other guy flipped the guitar around so that the neck was resting in Harry's left hand and the body was under his right hand. The wizard looked at the stranger before saying, "I'm Harry."_

"_Jared. Now, watch me."_

_Harry sat there for the afternoon, learning on how to play the guitar. During the first lesson, Jared out of the blue said, "Tell me."_

_Harry had paused in strumming the guitar and looked at the ground. He began strumming the instrument after what seemed like an eternity, beginning his tale of how his parents were murdered when he was a child. After that, the young wizard couldn't stop. He went on and on about how he was a wizard who lived with his non magical relatives who hated that he had magic. For it made him a freak, not normal._

_Jared just sat there, not speaking unless it was to correct Harry's hand placement. By the time Harry was done telling his life story, tears were falling from his face. It felt like forever until Jared spoke._

"_Harry, all this proves something about you. Something I knew was true when I first saw you."_

_The Boy-Who-Lived looked at the blue gaze of the older male. "Which was?"_

_Jared grinned, "That you have a very strong soul and it would be very hard for someone to break it. Come here."_

_And what he did next shocked Harry. Jared hugged him and that was the dams holding the worst of the tears broke. Harry grasped onto Jared's shirt and sobbed. He wailed and sobbed into the other male's shirt for hours. By the time Harry had stopped crying, the sun had set and the stars were playing across the sky. For a while, they just sat there, watching the constellations dance across the sky._

_But after a while, Harry spoke in an almost whisper, "You actually believe me and don't think I am crazy?"_

_Jared continued to hug him, slowly rocking them. "I believe you. Surprisingly, my younger cousin went to school with you. She graduated your third year."_

_The Gryffindor just gave him a watery smile. "Thank you." he told Jared. _

_The older of the two just smiled and looked up at the stars..._

_**~~~End Flashback~~~**_

Harry was pulled from his memories by the crowd beginning to chant "ENCORE!"

His friends hauled him back onto the stage, causing the wizard to laugh. Going up to the microphone, he said, "Do you want another song?" The crowd went wild. Harry's friends/band mates got into position as the teen smiled. "Well you got one! Hit it guys!"

They began to play and the black haired teen began to sing

**And if forever never comes tonight**

**And if forever never comes tonight**

**And if forever never comes tonight**

**I'll hold on...and hold on**

**I keep listening to my chest**

**For a beat but there's nothing left**

**It's been a week since I've seen you**

**And I still can't believe it**

**Cause I'm dying inside alone**

**And everyday we gotta be apart**

**I'm like a baby with a baby with a broken heart**

**But the second I see you**

**You will know how much I need you**

**Cause I'm never letting you go**

**Now you know how...**

**I'm lost without**

**And there's nothing I can do**

**You're the one I can't go without**

**To find that holding on to you**

**Then I'll be holding on forever**

**I've got you now**

**And I'm not letting go of you**

**Never been together long enough**

**Cause every moment I'm with you**

**It's like I'm holding on to heaven**

**And if forever never comes tonight**

**And if forever never comes tonight**

**And if forever never comes tonight**

**I'll hold on...and hold on**

**And if I could write a symphony**

**Then baby you would be my melody**

**And you would flow like a river**

**Slowly going on forever**

**Like a feather that is blowing away**

**Like everyone needs a fairy tale**

**Like every mother's love that never fails**

**Like every game needs a player**

**Every sinner needs a savior**

**I'm the villain you'd be willing to save**

**Now you know how...**

**I'm lost without you**

**And there's nothing I can do**

**You're the one I can't go without**

**To find that holding on to you**

**Then I'll be holding on forever**

**I've got you now**

**And I'm not letting go of you**

**Never been together long enough**

**Cause every moment I'm with you**

**It's like I'm holding on to heaven**

**And I'm willing to wait**

**Just to see you for another day**

**What I'm waiting for will was this pain away**

**And it's never too late**

**And if forever never comes tonight**

**And if forever never comes tonight**

**And if forever never comes tonight**

**I'll hold on...And hold on**

**Now you know how**

**I'm lost without you**

**And there's nothing I can do**

**You're the one I can't go without**

**To find that holding on to you**

**Then I'll be holding on forever**

**I've got you now**

**And I'm not letting go of you**

**Never been together long enough**

**Cause every moment I'm with you**

**It's like I'm holding on to heaven**

**And if forever never cones tonight**

**Cause every moment I'm with you**

**It's like I'm holding on to heaven!**

Harry backed away from the mike, smiling as their fans went nuts. Bowing, he jumped from the stage and left the club with his friends...

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~**_

_**And end the chapter! Well? What did you all think? Sorry that most of the chapter was a flashback. I tried to keep it short but it kinda got away from me...For my fans who love my story "Lullaby" then I have great news for you! I am going to be hosting a fan art contest soon! :) Visit my deviantART for my info!**_


	3. Midnight Queen - Nickelback

_**Another chapter of "Unholy Confessions"! Damn I am on a role. And better yet, my Writing class is having a 30-Day Challenge and I picked I have to write at least ONE chapter a day for any story! So watch out :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story...except maybe the plot line**_

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~**_

Dudley Dursley wasn't was stupid as people thought. True, he wasn't a grade A genius but he knew enough to get by. And there was something that the teen noticed that one one else was apparently seeing. One of the things that he noticed was that his mother was apparently helping his cousin when it was a known fact that she hated him. Or was it Harry's magic that caused Petunia to hate her nephew? Dudley didn't know but what he did know somewhat scared him. Oh alright, it down right terrified the robust boy. The first night he witnessed one of Harry's night terrors haunt Dudley's dreams...

_**~~~Flashback~~~**_

_It was about 3 days since Harry returned from Hogwarts and it was the dead of night. Dudley was still up, playing Call of Duty 4 on his PS3 when a blood curdling scream came from the room next to Dudley's. He shot out of his bed and ignored his father's shouts as he went to Harry's bedroom door._

_Using his weight, the blond broke the locks on the door and went inside the room. Instead of seeing a monster or something, Dudley saw his cousin's foot poking out from under the bed. Thoroughly confused, the heavier built boy bent down and peeked under the bed. He could hear sniffling and muttering._

_Behind Dudley, Vernon and Petunia entered the room. "Duddykins? What is going on?" asked his mother._

_Dudley frowned as he heard some of Harry's muttering. "Yes. Yes. Kill them all! The Ministry will never be able to cover this one up with lies!"_

_His frown deepened as he listened to his cousin's voice. It sounded like a totally different person was speaking from the skinner male. Reaching out, the blond grasped the black haired male's foot. Harry's head snapped from where it was looking at so Harry could glare at his cousin. Dudley's blood ran cold as the green eyes he was used to seeing were now a deep ruby red and Harry hissed at him._

_Ignoring his better instincts, Dudley dragged Harry out from under the bed. The wizard continued to speak strangely until one of the strangest things Dudley had ever seen happen. Petunia came from behind her son and hugged her nephew._

_The ruby red eyes dissolved into emerald green that the Dursleys knew. The green orbs blinked and their owner hiccuped before sobbing. He sobbed into Petunia's shoulder, saying how it was all his fault. Petunia shushed him and rocked back and forth. Dudley looked to his father for an explanation but Vernon wasn't there..._

_**~~~ End Flashback~~~**_

It wasn't until a few days later that Dudley learned of what exactly what was wrong with his cousin. It seemed that the man who had murdered Harry's parents had somehow come back from the dead and had killed one of Harry's classmates in front of him. Wizard or not, Dudley knew that something like that would effect anyone's mind. And it effected Harry very hard. So when the skinny teen would disappeared for an entire night only to return at the crack of dawn began to worry Dudley.

When Harry burned his hand me downs in the backyard was the first sign that things were going downhill. Only Dudley saw the bonfire for his mother was out and his father was at work. Neither one of the adults ever saw Harry's face. It was a face that Dudley hoped to never see again. A crazy smile was something that skittered in the blond's nightmares.

The next thing that happened was Harry's new wardrobe. Tight black clothes covered the lithe body and showed off a slim build that had caused many a heads to turn. Hell some of Dudley's own friends barely recognized the boy they used to terrorize as a child.

But the real attention grabber in the Dursley house hold was when Harry walked into the kitchen one morning and promptly caused Petunia's eyes to nearly pop out of her head, Dudley's jaw to drop and Vernon to change skin tones. Why? For not only would Harry's revealing outfit cause a GRAND scandal in the neighborhood, but tattooed over his heart was a blooming tiger lily.

Vernon had roared at the young wizard, "What is that THING on your chest?!"

His nephew simply replied, "A tattoo, what else? Wanna see my other one?"

He didn't even let his uncle reply when he took off his vest and turned around. Dudley was somewhat confused on what the tattoo on Harry's back symbolized but damn it was magnificent. A huge black dog was running along side a 10-Point buck and a beautiful amber wolf. The three animals were running under a grinning moon in a black forest. And strange ruins were in scroll work under the picture.

Harry grinned over his shoulder and turned back to his relatives. That was when Dudley saw the horrible scars that littered his cousin's body. A thick one went from his collarbone and curved under his right shoulder. A jagged scar ran vertically down his left arm, starting at his elbow and ending just above his wrist. The final scar that caught the blond's gaze was the round scar on the inner elbow of Harry's right arm. It looked like someone had stabbed it with a hot cigar or something. Weren't wizards suppose to be peaceful? Was the brown eyed male's thought.

After Harry's revelation of the tattoos, came another change. His glasses. One day, they were there. The next? Gone. The changes that his cousin was going through was beginning to scare Dudley. Especially when he got the piercings.

The first one was the ruby lip stud. Then the nipple piercing. That one was a complete shock to them. The final body change that Harry did was dye the tips of his pure black hair green. Dudley couldn't even see the person he knew his whole life. In that person's place was a complete stranger.

And this stranger was someone Dudley both despised and was jealous of. He despised the new Harry for he was everything the old Harry wasn't. Or this new Harry was always who harry was down in his core? But never showed?

But why was Dudley jealous of Harry at the same time? Well, it was what the other teen did. Stay out all night, only to come home at the crack of dawn. And at 5:30 on the dot every night since the changes began, a red sports car would come up to the curb of Number 4 and honk. Harry would run out, sometimes he would be laughing as he ran to the vehicle.

He would get into the car and drive off The first week this happened, Vernon and Harry would argue until the teen would finally get in the car. IT drove Dudley's parents nuts every time that the car would show up. For what would the neighbors think? Dudley knew what the neighbors thought but he didn't tell his parents. He didn't know why but the brown eyes teen knew that this was Harry's way of coping on what happened to him.

For how was a 14/15 year old boy suppose to deal with the death of a respected classmate whose killer had been dead? So far, there wasn't an answer for that. But right now, the only son of the Dursleys was hanging out with his friends. It was close to dinner time but the teens didn't care.

Peter chuckled as he smoked a cigarette, looking over the park. There were some older kids and one of them was Miranda Lege; the most beautiful girl in the neighborhood. She was also the girl Dudley had a crush on. Dudley's other friend John clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing sitting here man? Go talk to her!" he said, taking one of Peter's cancer sticks.

The one of other boys snorted, "He won't have to cause here she comes!"

True to the guy's word, the brown haired girl was approaching them. Dudley gulped and rubbed his palms on his pant legs, walking towards her. They stopped in front of each other and Dudley softly said, "Hi."

Miranda smiled at him. "Hi yourself. You're Dudley Dursley, right?"

He nodded, not trusting his voice. Her smile widened, "And you have a cousin, right?"

Again, he nodded wondering why she was asking about Harry.

Miranda began playing with a bit of her hair, "Well, I was wondering..."

Dudley raised an eye brow and was about to as when someone interrupted them.

"Dudley!" The teens turned to see Harry walking towards them. He was wearing a pair of pure black leather pants that were laced up the sides; a burgundy leather vest showed off his lithe form and his lily tattoo. His long hair was swept out of his face and into a ponytail.

"Hey Dudley! Aunt Petunia is getting worried on if you are wanting to eat dinner at home or not." said the wizard.

His cousin grumbled and said, "I'm eating over at Peter's. Why? And aren't you suppose to be somewhere?"

Harry grinned, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his pants. "They are running a bit late. I'll let dear Auntie know that it will only be her and her darling husband for the evening. Maybe they can have a romantic dinner."

All of the teens shivered in disgust as Harry gave them a mental image they did not want. That was when Miranda sauntered up to Harry, playing with her hair.

"Hi Harry. It's been a while, huh?" she said, looking at him with her blue eyes.

Harry looked at her with a strange look. "Yeah it has. Nice to see you again Minerva."

The girl deadpanned, "It's Miranda."

He shrugged, "Right. How have you been?"

Her smile came back full force. "I've been good. I'm just wondering about something."

Both boys looked at her. Dudley bit his lip as his cousin raised an eyebrow. "Which is?" Harry asked in his best Snape impersonation.

The brunette said, "Do you want to, I don't know, go to a movie or something with me?"

Dudley's jaw dropped as Harry stared at her. It was a few minutes before the young wizard began laughing. The two non magic folk stared at him as he continued to laugh.

The girl saw red and growled out, "And what is so funny?"

Harry continued to giggle until he looked at her. "The funny thing is that you think I want to date and with you nonetheless. Also," here he got right in her face, a grin covering his face. "What on earth makes you think I swing for your team?"

Here, Dudley's eyes all but popped out of his head as Miranda's jaw dropped.

Harry continued, "And even if I liked girls, why would I date you? Fuck, my ex-best friend's little sister is hotter than you and she's a year younger! So you can take this to the bank that I will never EVER date you!" His pants buzzed. He looked and pulled out a cell phone.

Opening the phone, he said "Yeah? Okay. Know the park on the left? I'm there. Kay, see you soon."

Closing it, harry smiled evilly, walking to the entrance to the park. "Well, it was nice seeing you again Miranda. Dudley, call your mom so she doesn't freak out. The rest of ya'll? Later!" A red Corvette pulled up and Harry got in it.

Dudley know that something had to be done with his cousin and soon...

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~**_

Harry laughed as he hopped onto the stage, ready to sing for the crowd. Just a few more weeks until he and his friends will win the Battle of the Bands and get that contract. He smiled as he sauntered up to the microphone and grabbed it. His voice began to flow from his throat as he sang with the music

**I'm in a bar full of bikers and a handful of junkies**

**It's a fifty fifty chance that they're plannin' to jump me**

**Anybody drinking here is lucky just to leave here alive!**

**Well, my favorite little waitress has a hold of my heart**

**But there's a shotgun loaded, hidden under the bar**

**Her finger's on the trigger if anybody gets outta line**

**There's other places that are better to go**

**But I'm addicted to the red light show**

**Feel like a king and she's my ace in the hole**

**And I can't get enough of the things that she does!**

**She's gonna be my midnight queen!**

**Lock and load and I'm ready to go**

**She's gonna lick my pistol clean**

**She's got a hold of me and ain't letting go**

**And I can't get enough of the things that she does!**

**She walks like a model and she talks like a trucker**

**Doesn't want a lollipop but she sure loves a sucker**

**They're closing in around her I'm cutting to the front of the line**

**She grabbed a bottle of tequila and a lime for her lips**

**Laid her body on the bar and put the salt on her hips**

**Was lying when I told her that I'm only gonna lick her tonight**

**There's other places that are better to go**

**But I'm addicted to the red light show**

**Feel like a king and she's my ace in the hole**

**And I can't get enough of the things that she does!**

**She's gonna be my midnight queen!**

**Lock and load and I'm ready to go**

**She's gonna lick my pistol clean**

**She's got a hold of my and ain't letting go**

**She's gonna be my sex machine**

**And I can never get her under control**

**She's gonna climb all over me**

**I'm like a pony in my own rodeo**

**And I can't get enough of the things that she does!**

**And I can't get enough of the things that she does!**

**She's gonna be my midnight queen!**

**Lock and load and I'm ready to go**

**She's gonna lick my pistol clean**

**She's got a hold of my and ain't letting go**

**She's gonna be my sex machine**

**And I can never get her under control**

**She's gonna climb all over me**

**I'm like a pony in my own rodeo**

**And I can't get enough of the things that she does!**

The Boy-Who-Lived grinned as he finished singing. The crowd was going crazy and it was making the performing band feel like they were on Cloud 9. They bowed and Harry felt like he was king of the world...

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~**_

_**And that is zee end of zee chapter! I have a nearly full comp book for this story...I need to type it up. Jesus I am almost done with chapter 6 in the book! O.o Will be typing it up NOW!**_

_**Read and Review my fans! I live off of the Reviews!**_


	4. Everything I Wanna Do - Nickelback

_**This is chapter 4 of "Unholy Confessions"! And I am typing up what I have! Do not kill me! Okay? If you do...No more chapters my lovelies :3 So nernerner! XDDD**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except the plot line and OC's...If I owned the ACTUAL story of Harry Potter, then BAD things would happen...Very bad things...**_

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~**_

It was early the next morning. Well, early for Harry. The black haired boy grumbled as someone banged on his bedroom door. He peeked at his alarm clock from under his blanket cocoon. The little red numbers were glaring at him. 7:27 am the clock read. Muttering a few choice words under his breath, Harry extracted himself from the blankets and went to the door. He all but ripped it off the hinges as he yanked the door open. Standing there was Vernon and Harry shouted in his Uncle's face.

"WHAT?! It's too goddamn early for your bullshit so what do you want?!"

Vernon's skin tone changed as he puffed up. "Listen here boy! I have some very important dinner guest coming tonight and I don't want you to muck it up!"

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Don't you worry you over grown walrus. I got a gig tonight anyways. Like hell I want to stay here."

The over weight man (If he could be called that) skin tone changed color to a deep red. "You ungrateful little shit! We cared for you! Gave you the food off of our table!"

Here, his nephew interrupted. "Yeah, the scraps! And I fucking cooked! It's a miracle that Aunt Petunia still remembers how to work the damn thing!"

Vernon changed color once again. This time, going from red to purple. "We put a roof over your head!"

"That is only because you are under the threat of my school!" the younger male yelled back.

The fat man looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel. Harry glared at him before slamming the door in his face. The green eyes male ignored his uncle's bellowing and grabbed some clothes. He stomped over to his school trunk and kicked it open. Reaching inside, he pulled out his school bag and dumped the contents into the trunk. Once the bag was empty, Harry shoved the clothes inside it. He carefully combed his rooms for his important items and placed them inside a shoebox he found.

Getting down on his knees, the wizard yanked a floor board up and took out some items. He smiled gently at the photo album that rested in his lap. Opening it, he flipped past the pictures of his parents and of Ron and Hermione. He stopped on a page that had some Muggle photos. The pictures were taken by his friends over the summer.

He gently ran a hand down on a still frame of him laughing in a club with Jared, who was giving him an one armed hug. The next one was of Harry singing with his other friend Elena. The blue haired girl was more like a sister or a mother to the Potter Scion and he would kill anyone who'd hurt her.

He placed the album carefully in his bag and finished shoving everything he needed into it. Tying it closed, Harry grabbed it and shoved it in the cubbyhole under his desk. He then went back to his closet and grabbed another set of clothes. Leaving his room, the young wizard made his way to the bathroom. Grumbling about fat walruses and waking up at the crack of dawn the entire way there...

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~**_

Harry finished lacing up his pants and tying the knot. He loved these pants for they did not have a zipper or a button. Instead, the pants laced up the side of each leg like a corset to tie off at the hip. He looked at himself in the mirror and couldn't help but smile. These pants made his ass look good!

Laughing, he grabbed his black leather vest with red trimming. Looking again in the mirror, Harry began to play with his hair until it settled around his face the way he wanted it to. After that, he brushed his teeth and sprayed on his deodorant. Once that was done, the Gryffindor left the bathroom to head to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Upon arrival, the young wizard knew something was wrong. Why? For Petunia was cooking as if the Prime Minister was coming over and Vernon looked like he was about to pop. Dudley was stuffing his face as fast as he could without choking, which was another warning.

He entered the room and went to make himself something to eat. After grabbing some blueberry muffins and a tall glass of milk, Harry sat down at the table. The minute he finished off a muffin, Vernon began to speak to his nephew.

"Boy! I received a phone call from Mr, Lege this morning! Do you know what he said?"

Harry shrugged, munching on a muffin. Apparently this was not the answer the fat man wanted.

"He said that you insulted his daughter AFTER you slept with her!"

That made Harry choke on his milk. After clearing his air way, the Gryffindor yelled out, "WHAT?! I never touched the chit! Sure I insulted her! Indirectly but I never had sex with her!"

His great whale of an uncle stood on his feet. "That is what she told her father! They are a normal, God fearing family! Why would their NORMAL daughter lie?!"

Harry got to his feet as well, temper near breaking point. "Fuck should I know but I haven't slept with her! Merlin I would never EVER sleep with her!" The last part he shouted and most of the glasses in the room broke.

Petunia screamed as the glass shards stopped in mid air. The air around Harry crackled and slight sparks danced around him. His emerald green eyes glared at Vernon, who had paled.

Dudley's eyed all about popped out of his head as his cousin spoke.

"Know this Vernon Dursley. I do not lie. You son was with me when I spoke to that fucking lying bitch. I am warning you now Vernon. Claim that I am a liar again, I will not hesitate to remove you from this world."

Harry grabbed the rest of his food and stormed off to his room. Once the door to his room slammed shut, the glass that had been frozen in the air dropped to the ground with a resounding crash...

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~**_

Harry pulled out the bag he had packed and grabbed his cell phone with the charger. He could still feel his magic coursing through his veins as he finished packing. He finished stuffing some items into the bag before placing it on his shoulder. Hedwig hooted from her perch as her master continued to pack. He paused and gently brushed her chest feathers with the back of his fingers.

"Go see Sirius. I'll write him a note." her master said.

The Snowy Owl hooted again, knowing what he was planning and what her role in his plan was. Harry smiled at her and quickly jotted down a note. Once that was done, he tied it to her leg. He brought her to the open window and launched her out. She took to the skies and Harry stood there for a couple moments, watching how beautiful his familiar was. He went to the door to his room and cracked it open. The Boy-Who-Lived peeked out, seeing that the coast was clear. Smiling evilly, he left the room and made his way downstairs.

After checking if it was again safe, the wizard left the house and quickly made his way to the park...

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~**_

Dudley stood with his friends as they smoked. He crinkled his nose at the smell, wondering how people could smoke them. Peter took a drag and puffed it out, looking for potential targets.

"Man, why ain't no one out today?" asked the rat like boy.

His friends shrugged and John spotted something that caused him to grin evilly.

"Well check it out boys! It's Potter!" They all turned to see said teen walking. He had a bag slung across one shoulder and was walking with a determined stride.

Dudley frowned as his friends went towards his cousin.

"Guys, I don't think we should bother him. He got really mad this morning." said the robust blond.

His friends stopped and stared at him, confusion and shock on their faces.

"What?" Peter asked slowly.

The Dursley Scion shifted from foot to foot. "Look, he has been acting really weird all summer and I don't think we should antagonize him into doing something we will all regret."

Again, his friends stared at him. Brian spoke up. "So, just because your weak cousin went and changed his look makes him stranger than he already is?"

Dudley shook his head. "You guys haven't seen what he is like when he is home. Trust me, it is better if we just leave him alone."

The four other boys stared at him before laughing. "Good one D!" John said, clasping a hand on the larger boy's shoulder. "You had us going there for a second!"

They continued to laugh and made their way to where Harry was now standing. Dudley frowned and followed them, hoping to God that nothing would happen...

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~**_

Harry clicked the cell phone shut, thoroughly annoyed with both Jared and Elena. Apparently 8:30 was too early for them to answer their *GDMFing phone. Mumbling a few choice words under his breath, he sat down on a nearby park bench. Harry closed his eyes and began to rub at his temple with one hand. How on earth did he keep getting into these situations?

"Oi! Potter!" a voice said. Harry opened his eyes to see Dudley's gang approaching him.

The Boy-Who-Lived gave them a Snape worthy sneer. "Great. Is it time for the annual meeting of the dunderheads? Because if it is, then tell me where the exit it."

The other boys frowned and peter growled, "Are you mocking us?!"

The wizard shook his head. "Oh no no no. Pfft yeah."

Brian snarled out in anger. "At least we don't look like a faggot!"

The rest of them, except for Dudley for some strange reason, laughed. The green eyes male raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Is that the best you washed up punks have? Even I could come up with better ones in my sleep!"

They stopped laughing and glared at him. "Oh yeah? Like what?" John asked, clearly irritated.

Harry stood up and cleared his throat. "You sniveling bags of fat! You think you are all that! You flail around like dying cats! _**[A/N: This is credited to one of my friends! May Shane get credit!]**_ Well? Need I continue?"

The other boy stared at him with shock. Dudley looked at his cousin with shock and amusement. He never knew that his cousin had it in him. What on earth were they teaching at that school?

The black haired teen continued to sneer at them and shivered as a cold breeze swirled around them. His sneer melted into a frown as the Muggles shivered. Harry's breath misted in the air, which caused his green eyes to widen. The skies darkened as large thunder clouds blocked out the sun. The non magical boys backed away from the wizard, who grabbed his wand.

Dudley stepped towards his cousin. "What did you do?!"

harry had to tell over the now roaring wind. "I haven't done anything! We need to run! NOW!" A clap of thunder made the boys scatter.

Dudley's friends ran for their housed while Harry and Dudley ran to find shelter. They continued to run until they took cover in a nearby tunnel. Harry shook his head like a dog, trying to get most of the water out of it. His cousin panted and rested his hands on his knees. The two boys shivered as the temperature dropped at an alarming rate. The blond heard a noise that caused him to look up at a nearby light fixture, only to see ice was forming on it.

He frowned, moving closer to stare at it. "What the hell?" he asked.

The ravenette grasped his wand, looking at both entrances to the tunnel. "Dudley, whatever you do, Do Not MOVE!"

His older cousin looked at him, wrapping his arms around himself. "W-Why? And what is going on?"

The Gryffindor kept his eyes trained on the entrances, slowly backing up to Dudley. "I think I know but -"

He got cut off by a dementor swooping into the tunnel. Cursing, Harry shoved Dudley to the ground. The blond hit the ground hard and the Dark Creature flew harmlessly over head.

"Move!" the Boy-Who-Lived yelled, getting to his feet in a ninja like move.

Dudley scrambled to his feet and began to haul ass to the exit. His younger cousin followed, keeping his eye on the dementor. It screeched at them, causing shivers to go down their spines. The wizard gritted his teeth as he knew what he had to do.

He held out his wand and yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

Dudley's brown eyes widened as a silver stag shot out of Harry's wand. It charged at the dementor and hit it full force. The creature flew and slammed into the wall, hard. But since Dudley wasn't watching where he was going, he slammed hard into another dementor. Harry crashed into his cousin and all three beings fell into a heap of the floor.

The dementor struggled from under Dudley's larger frame. The Savior of the Wizarding World scrambled off of them and his Partonus came trotting up to them. He grumbled at the silver creature. "Oh go ahead and laugh!" he told it as he tried to heave his heavier cousin off of the dementor.

Finally, when they were all separated, the stag charged. It hit the Dark Creature at full speed and the dementors saw a lost cause. The stag snorted as it's two foes fled, knowing that it's purpose had been fulfilled.

Harry panted and looked at his cousin. Both of them just stared at each other before bolting for their house. They continued to run until they arrived at the building. There, they skidded across the pathway and scrambled at the door. Dudley threw it open and his cousin slammed it shut, plastering his back to the door. The two boys panted and shivered from both adrenaline and the cold the dementors brought.

"Diddykins? Is that you?" Petunia came from the kitchen to see her son and nephew looking like drowned rats.

She shrieked and said, "To the kitchen! The both of you!"

They went to the kitchen as Petunia rushed to get them towels. Dudley sat down at the table as Harry rummaged through his bag. Petunia arrived with a few towels. She threw one at her nephew and wrapped one around her son.

Using one hand, the leather clad teen dried his hair and pulled something from his bag. Both Muggles stared at him as he unwrapped a large chunk of Honeydukes milk chocolate. He broke off some of it and threw it at Dudley.

The older woman glared at the wizard. "Dudley, do NOT eat anything he has given you!"

The young wizard rolled his eyes and ate some chocolate. "Fine. Don't do what the one who had the most experience on how to deal with those creatures said. Eat it or don't. It's up to you."

Dudley looked at the chocolate that was in his hand. Ignoring his mother, he took a bite of the chocolate. Warmth spread from his chest as he ate the sweet. He looked at his cousin, who polished off his chocolate.

"W-What were those things?" he asked.

Harry began rummaging though his bag again, speaking to the blond. "They were called Dementors. Dark creatures who feed off of happiness and the souls of humans. They guard Azkaban. Wizard jail FYI."

He pulled out another vest and another pair of leather laced pants. "Thank God for Jared." he said.

His relatives just stared at him as he changed his clothes in the kitchen. After he was done, he looked at the window to see an owl arriving. He opened the window to let the bird in. It dropped a letter before leaving.

Harry grabbed the letter and opened. it. Petunia and Dudley saw him getting angrier as he read more of the letter. The parchment crumpled under his hands as the wizard read more. When he finished reading the letter, he glared at it so much that his magic swelled up and burned the parchment to ashes.

"They dare..." he said, rage boiling under his skin. Before his relatives could ask anything, his cell phone began to ring. He grabbed it, flipping it open. "Hello? Yeah I called. I need to be picked up. Right now. Yes now! Look, it is better if I ain't home right now kay? Yeah. It's my uncle. Oh I got mad. Is still mad J. Kay. Will see you in a few. Bye."

He flipped the phone shut and grabbed his bag. "I'll be in my room if you need me. Don't stay up when I leave.

The two Dursleys stared after him as he left the room...

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~**_

Harry sighed as he entered the club with his friends. He had vented to Jared, Chris and Elena (leaving out the dementors of course) and the males had to stop Elena from raging war on Vernon Dursley.

But right now, the Boy-Who-Lived was more focused on the gig tonight. Tonight was the final night of the Battle of the Bands and they were fighting the other reigning band. He looked at his friends, feeling their strength.

They walked across the stage and got into place. "Hello London!" the crowd roared. "Are you ready to rock?!" Again, the crowd went nuts. Harry smiled and began to sing.

**She's got a dirty mouth**

**Tastes so clean with every taste of me**

**You know that**

**Every single thing she does**

**Does for me because**

**It's what I'm dreaming of**

**And she likes**

**To take her time**

**A more than fortunate form of torture**

**And she likes to touch and tease**

**It's always fun for me it's always unbelievable**

**You and me**

**Sittin' in a tree**

**F-U-C-K-I-N-G**

**She'll do any naughty thing I want**

**My baby she's up for anything I wanna do**

**She's a giver and it gets her off**

**My baby she's up for everything I wanna do**

**It it was on T.V or ever in a magazine**

**She could take a fantasy and make it a reality**

**And she delivers every thought**

**My baby she's into everything I wanna do**

**And she knows**

**Every spot**

**Exactly where it's at**

**And she could draw a map**

**I tell ya**

**Her tongue is like a weapon**

**And she's always threatening**

**To be the death of me**

**You and me**

**Sittin' in a tree**

**F-U-C-K-I-N-G**

**She'll do any naughty thing I want**

**My baby she's up for anything I wanna do**

**She's a giver and it gets her off**

**My baby she's up for everything I wanna do**

**It it was on T.V or ever in a magazine**

**She could take a fantasy and make it a reality**

**And she delivers every thought**

**My baby she's into everything I wanna do**

**So whatcha wanna do**

**Let me repay the favor**

**Wither the favorite thing you love to do**

**She whatcha wanna do**

**About to take it up a notch**

**So watch what I'm about to do**

**You and me**

**Sittin' in a tree**

**F-U-C-K-I-N-G**

**She'll do any naughty thing I want**

**My baby she's up for anything I wanna do**

**She's a giver and it gets her off**

**My baby she's up for everything I wanna do**

**It it was on T.V or ever in a magazine**

**She could take a fantasy and make it a reality**

**And she delivers every thought**

**My baby she's into everything I wanna do**

**Everything you want, anything at all**

**Anything you want**

**Everything I wanna do**

**Everything you want, anything at all**

**Anything you want**

**Everything I wanna do**

Harry grinned as he stopped singing. The crowd was going nuts and he stepped away from the mike. The DJ was talking to the opposing team/band's leader. The Boy-Who-Lived grin transformed into a shit eating smile. He and his friends got off stage and went to the bar.

As he and his friends arrived at the bar, Harry did not see the two people entering the club

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~ ( I am going to continue the chapter...No need to kill me)**_

Severus Snape and Remus Lupin maneuvered themselves through the club, trying to avoid the drunk Muggles. And right now was the only time Severus felt sorry for the werewolf. A cramped building filled with thumping music as well as different scents, add that to a werewolf's stronger senses? Yeah, that was one recipe for disaster. But right now, the Potions Master had a job to do. And that job was to locate Harry Potter. The older wizard sneered as a couple made out in front of him. He frowned as Remus pressed against him.

He turned to growled at him when he saw that the wolf was trying to ward off a female. It was almost comical to see Remus flounder around but they something to do. Severus looked over Lupin's shoulder and snarled "Beat it!" to the girl.

She ran as she could away from them. Remus blushed and said, "This goes to no one."

Severus rolled his eyes and spotted their target. "Found him wolf. Let's go get him and get out of this godforsaken place."

Remus nodded. "Agreed. I can barely hear myself think!"

The two wizards approached the younger one and saw that Harry was drinking something. He laughed as a blue haired girl shook her booty to the music. A taller male stood next to Harry, smiling as a cigarette hung from his teeth.

Severus glanced at Remus and had to steel his face. Now that face that the werewolf was making was going to be pensived for it was beyond priceless. Jaw dropped and amber eyes almost bulging out of his head as he took in what his pup was doing and wearing.

Remus and Severus closed in on Harry and what happened next will forever more be one of the best parts of the night. Well, at least to the Potions Master.

"Harry James Potter! What in the name of Merlin are you doing here?!" roared Remus.

Said boy jumped and whirled around, wand already in hand. The taller black haired man raised an eyebrow at that. Harry stared at them before saying, "Remus? Snape? What are you-?"

He frowned and asked, "How do I know it is you?"

Snape mentally nodded at the boy. Potter knew that the Dark Lord was after him and was the Boy-Who-Lived was apparently not taking any chances.

So, the older wizard sneered, "Potter you dunderhead. You do realize that the whole point of you being here is so you won't get into trouble? But apparently you love attention so much you had to break the law."

Harry looked at him and deadpanned, "That's Snape." He turned his wand to the werewolf. "But that leaves you."

Remus blinked and placed his hands on his hips. "Harry James Potter, I appreciate that you that there are dangers out there and I do not think that hexing me into oblivion will help. And you better lower that wand Prongslet or so help me God I will toss you over my knee like I did when you were one!"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "You maybe him."

The older werewolf growled. "Cub, do not play with me. I will throw you in a locked room with a sugar high Padfoot and will confiscate your cloak for an entire semester!"

The black haired boy's eyes widened and he hurriedly put his want away. "Sorry Remus", he muttered, hugging the werewolf.

The amber eyes male smiled softly, hugging his cub back. "Don't worry about it pup. Now, we have to go."

"Harry? What's going on?" the blue haired girl asked, gripping something in her purse. The taller male from earlier came up next to her.

Harry grinned at them. "Elena! Jared! Come meet Remus and my chem teacher Snape!"

Jared looked at them before saying, "Why does Harry have to go with you?"

The Boy-Who-Lived paled. "Oh shit. I fucking forgot to tell you. Um, I may have broken the law?"

Remus smacked him on the back of the head. "Watch your language young man! Come on, we have to go!"

The younger Gryffindor shook his head. "I can't leave now! We are in the middle of something!"

Severus sneered again, "We do not have time for this child!"

Remus clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder. "He is right Harry. We have to go now!"

Harry went to open his mouth to say something but was stopped by Elena.

"Go Harry. There will be other contests and besides, I do think they are right. We will stay here and call you to tell you what happened, okay?"

He stared at her before hugging her. "Thank you" he whispered in her ear.

She hugged him back and smiled. "Good luck Harry! We will talk later, okay?"

He nodded and let himself be dragged out of the club...

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~**_

Harry was silent as they dragged hims out of the club and into a nearby alley. They stopped about halfway in and as Snape made sure the close was clear, Remus pulled Harry to the side.

"Now Harry, we went and already got your things. Now, we need to go to headquarters."

The Boy-Who-Lived frowned, " Headquarters? What headquarters?"

He didn't get a reply. Instead, Snape same up next to him and pulled him close. Harry tried to beat down the blush as he felt the physique of his teacher. DAYUM! Snape got a body! To make it less awkward for himself, Harry squawked out a "What the hell?"

Snape rolled his eyes and apperated with Harry along side him. To the younger wizard, it felt he was being sucked through a straw. He held onto the older male, wanting the strange experience to get over with. After what felt like forever, it stopped. Harry gasped and stumbled a bit a ways from the Potions Master. Remus came up to his god nephew and patted him on the back.

"The sick feeling will pass soon Harry. Trust me. Apparition does this to a newbie. Just focus on something and the nausea will stop." said the werewolf, rubbing soothing circles on his cub's back.

Harry panted and for some strange reason, his eyes landed on Snape. The black haired wizard dusted off his robes and walked up to the door of a building. That was when Harry noticed their location.

"Harry, welcome to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Remus said, leading his cub through the door of Number Twelve, Grimmuld Place...

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~**_

And I am ending the chapter there! I have close to 12 pages! O.o Holy hell! Longest chapter in the story so far! XDD Hope you all like this one :3

_**And for those who are wondering, yes, I am making Harry have a mini MALE harem...My story, my rules...Deal with it...More yaoi for my loyal fans XDD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 of Unholy Confessions! XDD I am typing up as fast as I can! XDDD And no song this time my fans...BUT there will be a yaoi scene :3**_

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing in this story except my OC's and the smexy smutty scenes...Trust me, I should not own Harry Potter**_

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~**_

Harry crinkled his nose at the décor of the house. A drab Victorian or Tim Burton would love the place. Especially the stuffed house elf heads that were mounted on the walls. The Boy-Who-Lived expertly moved around the troll foot umbrella holder, wondering why this was Dumbledore's little club's headquarters.

He continued to follow Remus until the group approached a door. The werewolf opened the door and Harry immediately took a step back. His back collided with the chest of Snape and the Gryffindor found that he did not mind. Mostly because his focus was on Molly Weasley, who was advancing on him like a mother lion whose cubs had been threatened.

"Harry James Potter! What have you done?!" she said in The Voice ™. It was The Voice ™ that all parents knew and trade marked. It was the one that you knew you were up shit creek without a paddle.

Harry squeaked and pushed himself more into the wall known as Severus Snape. The matriarch of the Weasley Clan came forward and dragged the Potter Scion into the now apparent kitchen. He stood in fear as Molly looked him over. He felt like he was a cow being sized up for slaughter as she looked him over with the look. Now he knew why the sons of the Weasley Clan feared her.

"I didn't mean to do magic in front of Dudley! The dementors -"

Mrs. Weasley shooed that away. "Not that. I am proud you did that Harry but I talking about your attire and is that a tattoo?!"

Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, maybe?"

"Oh leave him alone Molly. I think he looks bloody fantastic!" said a new voice.

The green eyed teen turned around to see his Godfather Sirius Black grinning at him.

"SIRIUS!" Harry cried out, running to him.

The dog animagus laughed and hugged his godson to him.

Severus spoke to Sirius, entering the room. "Of course you would Black."

Sirius replied by sticking out his tongue at the other wizard. Harry smiled at his godfather. "I have another tattoo you know."

The two canine Marauders looked interested while Molly looked like she was going to pop a blood vessel.

"Oh? And what is it pup?" the ex-convict asked.

The black clad teen grinned and removed his vest, showing off his back. Severus raised his eyebrows at the intricate tattoo as Sirius laughed. Molly's jaw dropped as Remus studied it.

"Wow Harry. Very nice. And I do love the Ruins at the bottom. 'I solemnly swear that I am up to now good' makes it better." Sirius said. Remus smiled and clapped Harry's back.

"And not a rat in sight. Very good Prongslet. You made sure the artist got the Ruins right?" the werewolf asked.

Harry out his vest back on. "Yep. Elena drew it and researched the Ruins. She also watched the dude do it to make sure he didn't fuck it up. And if you are wondering on why that location, it's because I know that the Marauders always have my back."

Sirius roared with laughter as Remus and Molly chided him about his language. Severus came up to the lad and asked, "And the lily?"

Harry looked at his Potions professor. "My mom will always be in my heart. That's why that tattoo is there."

Snape's eyes widened a bit before he steeled his face. "I do believe a meeting I about to start. Shouldn't Mr. Potter go see his friends?"

Harry frowned and saw the other adults somber up.

"Yes. Right this way Harry. Remus already went and retrieved your things." said Molly. She shooed Harry out of the kitchen and led him up the stairs.

She took him upstairs and led him into a bedroom. "This is your room. You will be sharing it will Bill since Charlie is rooming with Ron. Hope you don't mind dearie."

Harry shook his head, relieved that he wasn't sharing a room with Ron. Mrs. Weasley smiled, patted him on the arm and went downstairs. Leaving Harry alone in the room. The second he knew that she was back in the kitchen (it paid having the house be silent), he scrambled to the window and checked to see if it was locked. It wasn't and it made him smile. He managed to open it with great difficulty, after he nearly sliced his finger open on the lock and working the ancient window up. It took several minutes and a few choice words ("LIFELESS DEVIL COME ON!") but the window did open after he threatened to hex it.

Peering outside, the Gryffindor saw that he was at the back of the house and was facing the backyard. He could also see an alley way behind the fence that lines the perimeter of the yard. Near his window was a good sized oak tree. He couldn't help but grin as he saw a good way to sneak in and out. But then, his grin transformed into a frown.

He began to think, propping his hip on the windowsill. Since he _was_ in the headquarters of Dumbledore's little army, no doubt this place was warded to the teeth. And from the décor, he could also tell that this place must belong to Sirius's family. Harry sat on the windowsill and pulled one foot up so it was resting on the windowsill.

Harry rested his arm on his knee, continuing to think on how to sneak in and out successfully without getting caught. His frown deepened as he realized Mad-Eye Moody would be somewhere on the property and that damn eye of his could see through invisibility cloaks. Well, there went that idea. He sighed and took out his phone.

A growl came from his throat as he saw the horrid "No Signal" warning on his screen. "Damn," he muttered, closing the flip phone. "Magic must be interfering with the signal."

He tapped the plastic device against his chin, wondering if there was a spell or something that would allow his phone to receive signal.

His thoughts were interrupted by the door to his room opening. Harry quickly stood and slid his phone in his boot, switching it with his wand. A blur of brown came from the door and the Boy-Who-Lived had to grasp onto the frame of the window so he would not fall out of it.

Hugging him was Hermione, completely unaware that she almost pushed the two of them out of the damn window.

"Hermione! I suggest you let go before we fall to our deaths! I would prefer not to become splatters on the concrete, thank you very much!" Harry said, digging his boots into the carpet.

Hermione released him and backed away. "Harry! It's so good to see you! What on earth did you do to your hair? Is that a tattoo?"

"Geez 'mione, let the guy breathe, will you?" said a new voice.

Harry looked past the brown haired witch to see Ron resting a shoulder against the door frame. The black haired boy frowned at the red head, who now entered the room.

"Hey Harry. You haven't sent a letter in weeks mate. We've been worried about you," Ron said, standing beside Hermione.

"Really? Huh. Doesn't seem like that you are worried _Ron._" said the leather clad teen, saying the red head's name with as much venom as he could.

The other two teens looked confused. "What do you mean Harry? We've been worried sick about you mate!" said Ron.

Hermione nodded. "Yes. No letters for weeks and then hearing that you used magic outside of school! And your outfit-"

"What about it? These happen to be my favorite pair of pants by the way."

The witch continued. "You just look like some kind of punk. And your hair!"

Harry raised an eye brow. "What about my hair? It's just longer and some of it is dyed. At least I can control it now."

Ron stepped forward and picked up a green dyed lock. "I think it looks...different but really mate? Slytherin Green?"

Harry smacked Ron's hand and moved away from them. "Yeah Ron. Green. It looks great with my coloring. So what of it?"

The taller teen glanced at Hermione before looking back at the other male. "Harry? Are you alright? You seem a bit mad."

Emerald green eyes narrowed and their owner replies in a sarcastic tine, "Oh no Ron. I am just so damn dandy to be here! It wasn't like I was doing shit back home!"

Hermione spoke up, "Harry, we are worried about you! Please, tell us what is bothering you!"

The black haired teen laughed darkly before glaring at them. "Oh now you care. You didn't seem all that caring when I was gone for the summer!"

Tears swelled up in the witch's eyes. "We do care Harry!"

"Then why weren't you there for me?! Especially you Ron! But no, when your fucking jealousy gets in the way, you abandon me!" Harry yelled at them.

The other two stepped back before Ron steeled his nerves. He came forward, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Mate-"

His sentence was cut short by what Harry did. The Boy-Who-Lived grabbed the red head's arm and pinned the appendage to it's owner's back. Harry pulled a knife from no where (his boot) and placed the tip of the blade under Ron's chin. Blue eyes went wide as Ron felt the bite of the weapon. He saw that Hermione was frozen in place as well for neither one of them thought that their friend would do such a thing. Especially towards his best friend.

Hermione squeaked out "Harry! What are you doing?!"

Harry growled out, "I am not the same little boy I was. I've changed Hermione. Grown up, if you will." He released Ron ans shoved him away. The two other Gryffindors looked at each other before Ron rubbed his throat. Harry put away his knife and pulled out his cell. His eyes widened as he saw that he had signal.

Giving a noise of joy, he quickly dialed Jared's number. He ignored Ron and Hermione's confused looks and began to tap his foot. It continued to ring until it hit the Muggle's voice mail.

"Hey, this is Jared. I can't get to the phone right now. So if you leave your name, number and a quick message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thanks!"

Harry growled into the phone. "Jared! It's Harry. I don't want to know what you are doing right now, but when you get this, know that the signal here comes and goes! Call me back ASAP!"

He clicked the end button and closed the phone. He continued to ignore Ron and Hermione as he went over to where his luggage was. He grabbed his bag and pulled out a cell phone charger. Opening his phone, he saw the battery bar. He blinked and rubbed at the screen to help make sure he wasn't seeing things. The little battery bar said that his precious phone had been blinking almost dead was now saying the phone was charging.

The Boy-Who-Lived shook his phone and tapped at the screen. It still read charging.

"Well, that's interesting." he muttered, putting the charger back in his bag.

Hermione looked like she wanted to ask a question but since Harry was still mad at them, she did not. Ron, on the other hand, was that dumb to ask, "What is interesting Harry? And what is that thing?"

Harry gave him a droll look. "Wouldn't you like to know."

The other boy did not get a change to reply. Why? For a muffled explosion shook the house. Harry whipped out both his wand and knife. Not even looking at the other two, the Boy-Who-Lived ran from the room and headed downstairs. He was confused on why Remus was arguing with a portrait of a screaming woman but he ignored it. He approached the kitchen slowly, where he could hear raised voices. Steeling himself, Harry opened the kitchen door.

He could see Sirius laughing and rolling across the floor. Harry looked over his laughing godfather to see Molly fretting over...a goop covered Snape? He blinked and asked, "What in the hell is going on?!"

Apparently, he wasn't the only one. Fred, George, Bill and Arthur Weasley came up behind him. They all entered the kitchen and Bill walked up to the gunk covered Severus. The curse breaker used one finger to swab up a sample of the gunk and sniffed it.

His gaze went over to the giggling Sirius. "Cherry scented. Sirius, what did you do?"

The dog animagus giggled again. "What makes you think I did anything?"

Everyone stared at him with a 'We know you did it' look. Harry rolled his eyes and went over to Bill. The younger boy grasped the red head's hand and placed the red goop covered finger into his mouth.

Bill sucked in a breath as Harry sucked the finger. His hand was released after a few seconds and Harry rolled the flavor around in his mouth. The black haired wizard looked at his godfather with a weird look.

"Cherry pie filing. Really Padfoot?" he asked.

Snape growled and tried wiping it off but just spread it around. The Dog of Gryffindor roared with laughter and rolled across the kitchen floor again.

Molly came up. "Severus, dear. Why don't you go take a shower before the meeting? I have had experience with pie filling. Magic can only go so far dearie."

The Potions Master snarled. "Fine. Just direct me to the nearest rest room Molly."

She said, "Up the stairs. Second door on the right. I'll send Harry up in a bit with some clean clothes for you."

The man nodded and made his way to the shower, grumbling the entire way. The culprit continued to giggle until he saw the Glare Molly Weasley was giving him. Sirius looked to other men in the room for help. They all took a step away from him, all having seen (or experienced) Mrs. Weasley's wrath at one point.

Seeing that he was alone on this, Padfoot decided to take this on like a man. He transformed into his doggy self and ran for the door. Molly, who was not expecting it, squawked and proceeded to give chase.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK! You get back here!" she thundered after him. The Weasley men in the kitchen laughed with Harry and Remus.

Ginny entered the kitchen with a confused look on her face. "Can someone tell me why Professor Snape is covered in I don't even want to know gunk and why Mom is chasing Sirius?"

Remus sighed and brought the only Weasley Daughter up to date while the others laughed. Ron and Hermione entered the kitchen with confused looks. Harry ignored them and went over to stand next Bill. He smiled at the eldest of the Weasley Brood.

The curse breaker raised an eyebrow. The younger male continued to smile before asking, "Miss Egypt yet?"

Bill chuckled and said, "A bit. Got used to the warm DRY weather."

It was Harry's turn to chuckle. The kitchen went silent when Molly returned, dragging Padfoot. The dog animagus looked at Remus and whined. Said werewolf shook his head, silently telling Sirius that he was on his own. The dog's eyes turned to Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived smirked and moved closer to Bill. If dogs could pout, then Sirius was pulling it off. Molly ties Sirius to a cabinet and looked at Harry. She conjured a set of clothes and passed them to him.

"Harry dear, can you go up and take these to Severus please?" she asked.

Harry was thinking about saying no until he saw that Ron and Hermione were making their way towards him. He took the clothes and said, "Sure. It will be no problem Mrs. Weasley."

She smiled and patted him on the arm. Bill raised an eyebrow at him and the younger male just grinned. Harry escaped the kitchen and made his way to where his teacher was showering. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. The door opened and revealed Severus Snape. A short towel was wrapped around his slim hips and covered up the vital regions of the Potions Master. The younger wizard gulped as he took in his nearly naked professor. Light scars littered the well built form of the man and his full six pack shimmered with water droplets.

Harry bit his lip as he continued roaming his eyes over the man. Severus rested the underside of his forearm against the door frame, raising an eyebrow at the shorter black haired male.

"What do you want, Potter?" annoyance dripped from the question.

_'Right now? I want to trace your Dark Mark with my tongue.'_ was the teen's mental reply but instead of saying that, he held out the clothes. "Mrs. Weasley wanted me to deliver these to you."

Severus reached out with the hand that was not propping himself up and took the clothes. Without even a word to his student, he turned back into the bathroom. The green eyed teen whimpered a bit because as the door slid shut, Snape dropped the towel and Harry saw a quick flash of Snape's ass.

Not even saying a word, he bolted to his room. He slammed the door shut and rested against it. Pants fell from his lips as he thought about his snarky Potions Professor. A deep blush crept up his neck and painted his face a deep red as Harry thought about Severus coming up into his room and riding Harry's ass into the floor. With another whimper, the Boy-Who-Lived dove for his bed and pressed his face into the pillows. He wanted to scream and go back to that bathroom and beg the sexy man to fuck him raw.

Harry moaned and rubbed his face into the pillow. A flash of Snape being covered in the pie filling came through Harry's mind and he groaned as he imagined licking it off the snarky man.

"What is wrong with me?!" he groaned out, his favorite pair of leather pants now were feeling super tight. The door to his room opened.

Harry turned his head to see Bill entering the room. The red head closed the door and locked it. The younger male raised an eye brow as the other male came up to the bed.

"Bill? What's up?" Harry asked, trying not to show his raging hard on to the older male.

The curse breaker looked at him and asked, "Why did you do that?"

Harry frowned. "Do what?"

Bill sat down on the bed and his amber eyes bore into Harry's own. "Find out what was on Snape."

The younger male's eyes widened. "Oh that."

_**[A/N: For those who are reading it who do NOT like Yaoi, I suggest you scroll down until you see this again! For an EXTREMELY wonderful but long Smutty Scene is after this...You have been warned]**_

Harry's eyes became half mast and he moved a bit closer to Bill. He sat up a bit, resting his chin on his hand.

"Why I did that was because you looked so good with that pie filling on your hand. The thick redness of it was begging me to take a lick or possibly suck.

Bill shivered at the innuendo and stared at him. "Is that all?"

Harry grinned ferally and pressed his chest against the curse breaker's back. "Why? Do you want more?"

He rested his chin on the elder's shoulder, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. One of Harry's hands danced up the red head's arm and traced meaningless shapes on his bicep.

The taller of the two continued to stare at him before leaning his head just enough for his breath to ghost on Harry's ear. "What happens if I say yes?"

The black haired teen twisted around Bill and straddled him. The eldest Weasley son grinned and wrapped his arms around Harry's slim waist. Harry's ankles locked behind the red head.

The Boy-Who-Lived squeaked and laughed when Bill stood up, bringing Harry with him. The younger male slung his arms over the broad shoulders, trying not to fall. The curse breaker walked over to the door and pressed Harry against it. The ravenette frowned and tilted his head to the side in confusion.

The older wizard just grinned and brought up one of his hands. Harry's emerald orbs widened when Bill took one of his own fingers into his mouth and began to suck on it.

Harry began to pant as he watched Bill suck on the digits and the younger promptly whimpered when Bill removed it from his mouth. The red head then took his spit covered finger and began drawing something on the door with it. Harry turned his head to look and saw that the door, door frame and the trim on the room glow a soft blue.

That made Harry ask, "What in the hell was that?"

Bill chuckled, pressing his larger body into Harry's smaller one. "Ruins 101, Goblin style. You pick up a few things as a curse breaker. What I just did was seal off the room from unwanted visitors and watchers."

Green eyes met amber ones, the green ones widening. "Really?"

The red head nodded. "Not even Mad-Eye can see through the barrier."

That's when Bill's own amber eyes widened. "Oh Shit! The meeting!"

Harry yelped as Bill let him go. Harry's bottom hit the ground hard. The red head smiled awkwardly as the smaller male glared at him.

"Sorry Harry but there is a meeting I have-" Bill's sentence got cut off when the teen got to his knees.

Harry began tracing little no reason patterns on the hips of the older male, fingers lightly brushing the bulge in Bill's pants.

"Now Bill, there are many things you could be doing before, during and possibly after the meeting that will make your day."

Bill just raised an eyebrow and then let out a shuttering breath as Harry leaned forward and breathed on the taller male's restricted erection.

"Well, for one thing, you could have the best damn quickie in your life before the meeting," Harry paused and began tracing where Bill's throbbing length was.

"W-What about during the meeting?" the older wizard asked, pressing his palms against the door.

"During the meeting, you could be thinking about how sweet fucking me was. How easily my ass swallowed your cock and how tight I was." Harry slowly stood, ghosting his hands up over Bill's larger frame. "Think about how my face looked like when you were pounding into me. And when Dumbledore says my name or something, you can easily think on how I looked like sitting on your lap."

Bill's hands moved from the door and grasped Harry's pert bottom. He began to knead it, pressing their pelvises together. "That sounds somewhat convincing. What about after the meeting?"

Harry hopped up, locking his legs around the red head's waist. "Why, that's the best part! After the long-" Thrust "boring-" Thrust "meeting, I will be up here. My clothes gone and continuing to think about your thick-" Thrust "hard-" Thrust "cock. How much it filled me. How well it tasted in my mouth. Oh, that will be when you enter the room. Seeing me spread out on the bed, fingers knuckle deep in my sweet ass and one hand on my dick."

Here, Harry leaned up and whispered in the curse breaker's ear. "That is when the _real_ fun begins.:

Bill groaned and kissed Harry. The two males moaned and deepened the kiss. Tongues danced, teeth nipped and nibbled. Harry broke the kiss and removed the leather vest that made his shirt. Throwing it to the side, the tattooed boy went to undo the buttons on Bill's button up black shirt. The older rolled his eyes, reaching up and ripping the shirt off.

Buttons flew and the shirt was tossed. Their mouths met again, raging war with each other using their tongues. Harry reached up and undid the pony tail that held Bill's hair. As the younger male was doing that, one of Bill's hands went over to the laces that made up the legs of Harry's pants. The red head growled as he tried to undo the leather pants.

"Oh fuck this." he snarled. He waved a hand and the lacing came undone.

The smaller male gasped as his pants fell to the floor and then proceeded to glare at his lover.

"No fair Bill." he groaned out, Bill grounded his hips against Harry's.

The curse breaker moaned and whispered in Harry's ear. "How about this then?"

He waved a hand and their clothes disappeared only to reappear in a corner, neatly folded. They both moaned and Harry panted as their naked erections touched. Bill snarled and scooped his young lover up in his arms. He walked them over to the nearby desk and used one arm to sweep everything on the flat surface to the floor. Books, paper and parchment flew and the large lamp smashed against the wooden floor.

The two did not give a flying fuck and Bill layed Harry down on the desk. The Boy-Who-Lived panted as the red head grabbed his want. He muttered a spell and his fingers were quickly covered with lube. One of the lube covered fingers immediately went to Harry's hole and began to press against it.

Bill chuckled when he felt Harry push back against the finger. "Somebody is a little eager, aren't they?"

The ravenette growled out, "Fuck me already Bill! I want you to rip my ass in two! Pound my ass until I can't even walk anymore! FUCK ME!"

The read head groaned and quickly shoved two fingers past the tight ring of muscle. Bill pressed his forehead against the desk as he stretched his lover, already imagining the tight heat around his dick. Harry panted, riding the long fingers that were currently stretching him. Soon, Bill added another finger, trying to fully stretch the teen. After a bit, the curse breaker removed his fingers, causing Harry to moan out, "You had better be putting that dick of yours Weasley otherwise you will be having some problems."

The red head chuckled and lined up his throbbing cock with Harry's stretched hole. He began to slowly enter the younger male and Bill hissed as Harry's tight heat sheathed his length.

Harry, on the other hand, gasped and moaned as Bill's large dick began to fill him. It took a few moments but soon, the oldest Weasley son was fully sheathed into the Potter Scion. They both paused and panted, both adjusting to the new feelings. Bill grasped one of Harry's legs and threw it over his shoulder. The other one wrapped itself around Bill's slim waist and Harry gave a thrust. The read head took this as the signal and began to move. The black-haired teen moaned and began to impale himself onto the cock.

The two of them panted and moaned as Bill continued to pound into the Savior of the Wizarding World. Soon, Harry's back arched and his nails dug into the older male's back. "There! Again!"

Bill grinned and angled himself to hit that spot. The black-haired teen growled and thrusted his hips against Bill's. The elder grabbed Harry's other leg and threw it over his shoulder. The red head leaned over and kissed the smaller male. The Boy-Who-Lived wrapped his arms around Bill's neck, opening his mouth to the red head's probing tongue. They tasted each other and continued to thrust against each other.

But soon, Harry broke the kiss and groaned out, "Bill! H-Harder! Please!"

The curse breaker grabbed hold of the desk on either side of Harry's head and began slamming his hips against Harry's. The Boy-Who-Lived cried out and arched his back, chest meeting chest. Bill continued to pound into his lover and released the desk. He grasped Harry's hips and slammed Harry onto his throbbing dick. The black-haired teen made a strange noise and tightened his grip on his lover. Their mouths met again in a bruising kiss. Harry's hands dug into Bill's flaming red hair and his legs slipped from Bill's shoulders. They tightened around the taller man's hips once before they fell against the desk.

Harry pressed his feet against the warn wood and used that as leverage to help fuck himself on Bill's cock. The elder groaned and brought one hand up to play with Harry's pierced nipple. His young lover moaned and dug his nails into Bill's scalp. After a while, Bill could feel Harry's tight hear beginning to tighten even more. He broke their kiss and moved his mouth over to his lover's ear.

"Come on love. Cum for me. Let me fill up your beautiful ass with my cum!" he growled into Harry's ear, one hand slipping between them to grasp at the younger wizard's dripping cock.

That was all it took to make Harry fly off the handle. With a shuttering cry, Harry came. His fingers tightened into Bill's hair and his legs pulled Bill's larger body to him. Long loops of cum came from Harry's dick, covering both of their stomachs. Bill thrusted into Harry a couple of more times before roaring out in triumph. He rode it out and then collapsed onto his lover.

They both layed on the desk, panting. Harry practically purred as he ran his fingers through Bill's sweaty hair. "Mmmmn...That was wonderful."

Bill nodded, "Hmm Mhnm...Damn Harry, that was the best damn round of sex I've ever had."

The younger of the two chuckled and sighed. "I would love to lay here in the after glow forever but we have shit to do love."

The red head groaned. "God fucking damn it. You're right." He heaved up and slipped from Harry.

The teen raised an eyebrow as he saw that Bill was still hard. The curse breaker growled and closed his eyes. Harry frowned as he saw the wonderful cock deflate. Bill reopened his eyes and chuckled.

_**[A/N: Smutty part done! It is safe to continue on with no smutty scene...Damn XD]**_

The curse breaker leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek. "There will be more time for that later love. Now, wipe that sexy pout off of your face."

Harry leaned back on the desk, resting on his elbows. He brought one leg up and grinned. "Or else what Mr. Weasley?"

The eldest son of the Weasley Clan grabbed his shirt. He vanished the cum on his chest and fixed his clothes. After that, he stopped by Harry and nibbled on his jaw.

"Don't worry about that. Just know that I can go a long damn time without sex." he murmured against Harry's jaw.

The younger male sighed and watched as his lover left the room. Harry got up and layed down on the bed. A content smile appeared on his face as he cuddled into the mattress. Within moments, he was asleep...

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~**_

_**And end zee chapter! XDDD 11 pages long...Hot diggity dog! XDDD Please review or comment on this chapter! XDD I am in a weird mood. Happy but dead tired... Weird combo...**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Welcome to Chapter 6 of "Unholy Confessions"! And wow...I am on a roll! XDD I am now also a horrible composition book addict...They are damn useful for writing fanfictions...Horrible I know but hey, better than binders and spiral notebooks EVERYWHERE!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the plot line and OCs...**_

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~**_

Harry was woken from his nap by a pair of lips pressing against his neck. He looked over his shoulder to see Bill grinning at him.

The Boy-Who-Lived rolled over and smiled at his red head lover. "Hey you. How was the meeting?"

Bill layed down next to him, his heavy boots thudding against the floor as their owner removed them. The ravenette cuddled against Bill, taking in his scent. The older male wrapped his arms around Harry.

"The meeting was boring. The only excitement that happened was when Snape had to speak."

Harry rested his chin on Bill's chest. "Oh? What happened?"

The curse breaker chuckled. "Oh, I was just thinking about one sexy bottom and he said something that caused me to think."

The Boy-Who-Lived began to slowly unbutton Bill's shirt. "What did you think about?"

The older male's hands went and grasped Harry's bottom. "Just how sexy Snape's voice is. I mean damn. I had a vision of you riding our snarky Potions Master with his voice saying how you were his little bitch."

Harry shivered and slid over so that he was now straddling Bill's lap. "Oh damn Bill. That sounds hot. I got a glimpse of his body when I took him those spare clothes."

Bill groaned and slid his hands towards Harry's chest. "Really? What he look like?"

The shorter male whimpered, grinding down into his lover's lap. "Snape has a hot bod! Gods he had so many scars that I want to count them all! His Dark Mark is so damn sexy that I want to trace it with my tongue!"

Harry stopped moving, which confused Bill. "Harry? What is it?"

The ravenette scrambled off of his lover and grabbed his bag. Clothes, paper and more than a few pens came flying out of the bag. Bill caught a pen as it flew past his head. His eyes went to the wiggling bottom as Harry continued his hunt.

"Ah ha!" he cried, pulling himself back onto the bed. In his hand was a worn composition book.

Harry began looking around. "Pen. Pen. Need a pen."

The red haired wizard tapped his lover's shoulder with one of the pens. "Is this what you are looking for?"

The emerald eyes teen beamed at him. "Yes! Thank you!" He kissed Bill's cheek and opened the book to a blank page, pen flying across the page.

Bill came up behind him and rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. "Harry? What in the name of Merlin are you doing? And what is a pen?"

Harry jotted down some words, glancing at the elder from the corner of his eye. "I am a Rocker. A singer in a band and I just thought of a new song. And a pen is like a quill with ink built into it. I'll show you how it works later but I have to get this idea down before I loose it."

The curse breaker made a sound of understanding and wrapped his arms around the smaller male's waist. "So, what was this idea?"

The black haired teen paused in his writing. "S is for the Simple need. E is for the Ecstasy and X is to mark the spot."

Bill frowned before smiling evilly. "Oh Mister Potter, what a dirty mind you have."

Harry chuckled and closed the comp book. "Yeah, but I am in need of more inspiration. Would you like to help me get inspired?"

Bill's grin transformed into a smile that caused a tingle of something to go up Harry's spine. "Oh I think I can do that. Come here you!"

Harry laughed as he rolled with his lover on the bed...

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~**_

The next morning came and Harry yawned and stretched like a cat. The sun came peeking in the window and this was a rare morning where Harry felt like he was ready to take on the world. A larger arm came from behind him and snaked around his waist. The Boy-Who-Lived laughed as Bill pulled him to his chest.

"Morning Bill." Harry smiled at the older wizard.

The curse breaker grumbled, "Why are you up so early?"

The younger male giggled and kissed his lover's forehead. "I have no idea but I am going to take a shower. Want to join me?"

Bill peeked one eye open and nuzzled into his lover's back. "Mhmm, that sounds like a good idea but I don't think we will get clean."

Harry raised and eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that?"

Bill pulled himself up, pressing butterfly kisses on Harry's back. "I would be distracted by your hot body love."

He wrapped his arms around his young lover, cuddling up to him.

But the two practically jumped out of their skins when somebody knocked on the door. They looked at each other before Bill called out, "Yeah?"

A voice called through the door. "Up and attem boys! Molly's going nuts downstairs!"

The two lovers sighed as they realized it was Sirius. Harry smiled at his lover. "We'll be right down Sirius! Give us a minute kay?"

"Well hurry up! I think your mother is about to have a heart attack from the state of the house Bill!"

The two wizards in the bed laughed and waited until Harry's godfather went back downstairs before flopping back down onto the mattress.

"That was scary," Harry muttered into Bill's chest.

The elder of the two gave a nervous chuckle. "Oh yeah. There is nothing scarier than your parent walking in on you with your lover. Or worse, your sibling."

Harry pulled himself up and got out of the bed. "Take it that happened to you?"

Bill groaned and rolled over, "One too many damn times. I was dying of embarrassment when little Ginny walked in on me once."

Harry paused in getting dressed and looked at his lover. "Oh this I have to hear!"

The red head groaned again and said, "Please don't make me relieve it!"

The younger male chuckled and pulled on a pair of tight jean shorts. He leaned over to press a kiss on his lover's cheek. "Tell me about it later. Now get dressed before your mama gets here."

Harry had to blink as he saw Bill jump out of bed and scramble to get his clothes. The black haired teen laughed, grabbing a pale blue tank top. He was still laughing when he left the room to go downstairs...

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~**_

Charlie Weasley grumbled as his mother told him to go wake his younger brothers. The Twins would sleep past noon if given the option and being their immediate older brother (since Percy wasn't there) it was Charlie's job to go wake them. But as he trekked upstairs, a voice from an office made him pause.

"No! I will not do it!"

The dragon trainer froze and looked at the cracked door. He bit his lip, wondering who was in the room. Another voice came from the same room.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I am agreeing with the wolf and the dog Albus."

The eavesdropper frowned. _'Snape? With Dumbledore? Who else is in there?'_

He crept up to the door and peeked in. Inside was Snape, Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius. The Leader of the Light was standing behind the desk, a strange bottle was sitting on it. Standing close to the door was Snape, Remus and Sirius. Charlie quickly pulled away so he would not be seen but could still hear.

"I am putting my foot down on this Dumbledore! I will not do it!" said the dog animagus.

Remus was the next voice that spoke. "I put up with a lot of things that you do Albus bit this goes too damn far!"

The second eldest son of the Weasley Clan's frown deepened as he continued to listen in.

The werewolf continued to speak. "I allowed you to place Harry with those god forsaken Muggles only because I wasn't fit to raise him! I still am not fit but damn it I am better than I once was! It fucking pains me every year Albus! But this-this is too damn far!"

Severus' voice came up next. "Lupin is right. This is too far Albus and we will not do it. No matter what you say or do."

Charlie pressed himself against the wall, wondering what they were talking about.

The eldest wizard in the room spoke, "Now now, No need for violence. I am just saying that if we add just a couple drops of love potion to his drink, it will help him in the long run."

The dragon trainer's eyes widened at that. He head an animalistic growl come from the room before Sirius said, "Oh yeah? How? And who agreed to be his 'object of his desire' huh?"

Dumbledore spoke again. "He will feel more like a normal teenager and to tie him more to the cause. And not that it is any of your business but Miss Weasley volunteered."

Charlie's jaw dropped and practically felt the rage from the men in the room.

"Albus, this will only push him away when he learns of this!" Snape snapped.

Remus snarled and said, "Agreed. We will not do this Dumbledore!"

Charlie pushed away from the wall and headed to the Twin's room, wondering what was Dumbledore's planning and how the dragon trainer was going to warn Harry...

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~**_

Harry laughed as he saw the Twins making fum of Ron. The identical males were sitting across from Harry and Ron and were saying how Ickle Ronnykins was sad that he was still a virgin. Fred grinned at Harry. "So, little Harrykins, are you still lily white?"

The Boy-Who-Lived smiled and took a sip of his juice. "Oh me? Well, let us just say I have some experience."

The Weasleys' eyes widened and Ron choked on his food. George leaned over the table. "No way! Details Harry! Details!"

Harry was smiling like the Cheshire Cat and said, "Which details?"

Fred and George roared with laughter as Ron guzzled down his milk. The youngest Weasley male gasped for air before asking "W-What? When?!"

The black haired Gryffindor cocked his head. "When what?"

"When did you have these 'experiences'?" the red head asked.

Green eyes widened. "Oh. Well. Hmn. Let's see. Most of my experiences are from over the summer but I had some fun back at Hogwarts."

The Twins grinned. "Tell us more!"

Harry took another sip of his drink. "Hmmm. Okay, do you want my Hogwarts experiences or my summer ones?"

Ron blanched and stood from the table. "No thanks. Oh look at that, I'm done. I'm going to see if Mom needs any help."

He fled the kitchen, the others laughter trailing behind him. Harry giggled and looked at the Twins. They were staring at him, identical grins painted on their faces. The younger male raised an eye brow at them.

The Twins got up and went around the table. They sat down in the chairs that flanked Harry. Harry blinked at them in confusion. "Guys? What is it?"

Fred leaned forward, resting his hands on Harry's chair. "Where you serious about your experiences young Mr. Potter?"

George leaned forward as well, boxing Harry in. "Or were you just talking?"

Harry blinked before grinning. He leaned back in his chair and rested one hand on each of the twin's thigh. "I don't know boys. You tell me."

The elder twin bit his lip as his eyes roamed over Harry's lithe form. Fred leaned closer to the younger wizard, breath ghosting over the black haired teen's ear. "I think you maybe telling the truth but I will need convincing."

Harry smirked and whispered. "Then let me convince you." And with that, he sealed his lips over Fred's.

George's jaw dropped as he saw his older twin make out with the Boy-Who-Lived. He felt Harry's hand on the red head's thigh tighten as Harry and Fred's tongues continued to war with each other. The door to the kitchen opened to reveal the eldest son of the Weasleys smiling at them.

Fred and Harry broke apart as Bill closed the door to the kitchen. The curse breaker strode over to them and said, "He likes it rough. Just FYI."

The Twins' jaws dropped as Harry blushed. "Bill!" the ravenette cried.

Said male raised an eyebrow "What?"

Harry pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I wanted them to find out later! Now you've ruined it."

Bill chuckled and gathered Harry up in his arms. "Sorry love. I promise to make it up to you later."

Harry's pout deepened. "You promise?"

The eldest red head smiled. He lowered his face, breath ghosting over Harry's lips. "I promise." he pressed his lips against Harry's. The Twins' eyes all but popped out of their heads as they watched Harry's tongue battle it out with Bill's. Soon, they broke apart, a tail of saliva still connecting them.

George gulped and breathed out, "Sweet Merlin that was hot."

His older twin nodded. "Yeah. Damn Harry. Never thought that would give me the fastest boner ever."

The Boy-Who-Lived just grinned and said, "Oh really Well, just wait until later then."

The Twins raised their eyebrows in question. Harry just continued to smile at them and hopped out of Bill's arms. He went over to George and straddled the older teen. George blinked and bit back a groan as Harry wiggled around to get comfortable.

The red head growled, "Harry, if you do not stop moving, I will throw you onto the table and fuck your brains out."

The black and green haired teen stopped moving and placed his limbs around George, locking the younger twin to the chair. The ravenette brought his face close to the other teen, misting his breath over the red head's lips. "Oh there will be time for that later love. Now, I don't think that it is fair that your older brothers have kissed me but not you."

The youngest male in the room pushed his body against George's and let his lips hover a couple centimeters over the prankster's. George's blue eyes landed on the lips and he whispered, "That is not fair little Harry. Not fair at all."

The Golden Boy of Gryffindor grinned and breathed out, "Then let us make it fair."

And with that, their lips met. George growled and opened his mouth, licking Harry's bottom lip. The younger wizard whimpered, opening his own mouth. Tongues met and already, Harry know that he was going to enjoy having the Twins fuck him. For George's kiss was full of passion and lust. The red head's tongue caressed the roof of Harry's mouth and one of George's hands groped at Harry's bottom.

Harry jumped up a bit, pushing his hips against George's own. They both groaned as their clothed erections touched. But they were brought out of their lust filled haze by the eldest Weasley son picking Harry up. The Boy-Who-Lived blinked and laughed. His emerald eyes glittered as they landed on the curse breaker.

"What's the matter Bill? Jealous?" he breathed out, wrapping his legs around the tallest red head.

The curse breaker groaned. "No I'm not jealous but we need to go see my mother before she gets suspicious. And if you do not stop doing that, we will not leave the bedroom for a few days!"

A grin painted itself across Harry's face. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Yes. Yes it would be a bad idea. I do not want to explain why I am pounding your tight ass into the bed." he said, placing Harry on the table.

Harry pouted. "Fine. Later then. I am going to find Molly."

He hopped off the table and swayed his hips as he left the room. Harry smiled as he felt their eyes land on his behind. Laughter bubbled from his chest as he went to find Molly...

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~**_

Harry hit the ground, looking around. He had hopped the fence that guarded the backyard and was ready to perform at a nearby club. His friends were already there and ready to rock. Harry grinned as he trotted down the alley. How he escaped was simple. He told Molly that he was taking out the trash (which he did) and used that to escape.

The black and green haired teen began to whistle until he heard a noise from behind him. He turned around, wand in hand. Standing there was Severus Snape, an eyebrow raised. Harry blushed a bit before asking, "Are you Severus Snape?"

The older wizard rolled his eyes. "Idiot boy. You want proof, fine. The wolf and I picked you up last night in a club called 'Happy Tails.' We met your Muggle friends Jared and Elena."

Harry lowered his wand. "Okay. You're him. Now, why are you here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question you dunderhead." he said with a sneer.

The younger male huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "If you must know, I have a gig to do. So, if you do not mind."

He turned around but was stopped by Snape. "You are not going anywhere except back to headquarters. It is dangerous for you to be out here. The Dark Lord could easily get you-"

"Oh please!" Harry interrupted, "As if any of his little minions would be caught dead in the Muggle world. Especially in a Muggle club! For fuck's sakes I don't even think they know that he is a Half Blood!"

"Even if that is the case Potter, you do not need to be running around unsupervised! You are just like your father!" The Potions Master snapped.

Harry froze and turned his head to stare at his teacher. "Is that who I'll ever be to you, isn't it?"

Severus frowned. "What?"

The teen fully turned around. "All you see is my father. But that's the thing Snape, I am NOT JAMES POTTER! I am nothing like him!"

Harry stormed up to the older wizard. "You wanna know why I go out and go to clubs? Why I sing and party? It's because when I do, no one sees the Boy-Who-Lived. Not the Golden Boy of Gryffindor. And especially not James Potter's son! No, who they see is Harry – the rocker. The sex symbol. The one to go party with."

He pressed himself flush against Snape and stood on his tip toes to glare directly into the taller man's face. "I am Harry Freaking Potter who likes to go out. So FUCK you sir, I am going out!"

And with that, Harry Freaking Potter turned around on his heel and stormed away, leaving a very shocked Severus Snape behind...

_**~~~Unholy Confessions~~~**_

_**And end Chapter 6! X3333 Hope you all enjoyed it! And also, This is dedicated to Rena Kat! Happy Birthday sweetie! XXDD**_


End file.
